


Counter Measures

by Captain America (HisMightyShield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMightyShield/pseuds/Captain%20America
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco could have put anything into that pie. Poison. Veritaserum. </p>
<p>Amortenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter Measures

**Author's Note:**

> All that survives of a lengthy, complicated & angsty series of fics and logs for an AU Harry and Draco (set in the insanejournal game 'Lockewood'). It's a bit old and here more for comparison purposes than any other reason.

“Well?” Draco leaned over Harry's shoulder expectantly awaiting an answer.

Harry smiled, clearly amused by Malfoy's impatience. He pressed his fork against the few graham cracker crumbs left on his plate that were all that remained of the slice of keylime pie that Draco had baked for him. He wanted to draw this out just a little bit longer.

Malfoy's grey eyes narrowed a Potter put the fork in his mouth a final time, and then he glanced nervously at the empty plate. He was absolutely shocked that Harry trusted him enough to actually eat it, After all, Draco could have put anything into that pie. Poison. Veritaserum. 

Amortenia.

“It was...” Harry glanced up at Draco finally. He looked like he was about to say something about the pie, but then he just stopped talking. His expression changed in a blink and he was looking directly into Malfoy's eyes. “Perfect.”

“Really?” Draco asked, still obviously a bit concerned. Truth of it was that he didn't trust his own abilities to actually brew a love potion, let alone did he think he'd be able to successfully bake it into anything. He was almost positive that Harry would have tasted it in the very first bite.

Harry didn't say anything. He just pushed his chair back from the kitchenette table and stood up. As he did this, Draco immediately recoiled from his place leaning over Potter's shoulder, and took a step backwards, until the small of his back met the counter. Harry followed in stride, and stood in front of Draco. With only inches between them. Draco's heart was already racing. He wasn't at all sure how he should react to this; still nervous that the potion hadn't actually taken, but at the same time being delighted that it might have.

“Harry?” Draco whispered, the hope in voice evident. “What are you--”

There was a flash of something in Harry's green eyes that Draco recognised almost instantly because he'd spent so fucking long looking at Harry the exact same way. Malfoy swallowed and reached his hand out, placing it on Harry's chest; judging his reaction to the touch.

He was so much older than Draco was, here in Lockewood, but _my_ how he had aged. He was thick, barrel-chested and masculine. Malfoy was practically convinced that Harry actually was what sex was supposed to smell like, and as Harry pressed back against the hand on his chest to close what little gap there was left between them, Draco found the tightness of his jeans to already be becoming uncomfortable.

Draco didn't like it when other men were slight or at all feminine. He appreciated class of course, and practically demanded it from any woman that he so much as glanced at, but not with men. The prettier they were, the more they reminded Malfoy of his father, and there wasn't anything less attractive, in Draco's mind, than being reminded of Lucius Malfoy.

Potter was everything that he wanted, and nothing that he would accept. He was a half-blood with a muggleborn mother. A Gryffindor and a noble, devoted husband. Draco's parents would kill him if they knew where he was right now, or what he was doing. It made his heart beat faster in his chest.

Draco thought about all of this in the crucial seconds before Harry finally pressed their lips together. His were scratchy with evening stubble and tasted a little like sweat from the stress of his day. Malfoy practically melted. Every defense he had was completely dropped. Any sexual gravitas, or any idea he may have had of actually being aggressive vanished instantly. He practically whimpered in desperation when Harry broke their kiss. For a moment, Draco wondered if _he_ had also ingested love potion, what with how he felt.

“Harry.” Draco gasped, his fingers moving over Harry's T-shirt. He was still nervous, still afraid that he would go too far or push this in a direction that, even on love potion, Harry wouldn't go, and end up with a black eye for his troubles.

“Draco.” Potter's voice was thick with lust, and seeing what Draco wanted, he pulled off his shirt without so much as a second thought, throwing it onto the floor.

“Oh...” Draco couldn't even control himself. The second he saw more of Potter's skin, he had to touch it, kiss it, mark it and make it his. Simply running his hands over Harry wasn't nearly enough, and he bent his head to kiss first Harry's shoulder, and then his chest, He breathed in deep.

Harry put his hands on Draco's sides, forced him to straighten up, and kissed him again, holding their hips against each other's. Draco's knees nearly buckled, as he noticed something rather hard in Harry's trousers.

“Get on the counter.”

If Harry kept talking like that, he could tell Draco to go to the moon and Malfoy would find way. Without a word Draco did as he was told. Using his arms for leverage and sliding up to sit next to the sink, never taking his eyes off Harry's. He reached out for Potter, touching his cheek with romance in his fingertips.

But Harry wasn't interested in anything delicate. He turned and took Malfoy's fingers into his mouth. He held them with his teeth and ran his tongue beneath them before moving his lips away again.

Draco started to think about the love potion he'd made. Thinking, perhaps, that he had mixed it incorrectly. It wasn't that he cared about it, really, He was simply thinking about the potion to get his mind off what Harry was doing—otherwise this would all be over much too quickly.

Malfoy's reaction was shy, as Harry pulled his white oxford shirt out and began to work through the buttons. Harry pushed Draco's shirt away, and the Slytherin almost shivered. Draco had done all the thinking, the conniving and the planning for this moment; but it was still Harry's boldness that shocked him.

Potter looked him over, admiring Draco's smooth, pale skin like it was a prize, or a delicious piece of meat. His skin was darker than Draco's; tanned and healthy, and his hands rough with the work he did, both here in Lockewood, and from before when Head Auror. He was just so strong. and Malfoy already felt exposed.

“I did this.” Harry said, one of the thin pink scars that ran across Draco's body caught his eye. He reached out a hand and touched him, his finger rubbing against Malfoy's sensitive skin. “I hurt you.”

Draco's teeth were driving themselves so deeply into his bottom lip it was almost a miracle that he hadn't made it bleed. If Harry didn't either start touching him a lot less or a lot more very soon, Draco thought he might be reduced to tears.

Potter lowered his head to kiss Draco's chest, an action that might have been tender if, wile Harry did this, he hadn't also been working the buttons of Draco's trousers open, so he could slide his had inide of them.

“Harry!” Draco's eyes went wide as the other man wasted no time, and he lifted his hips up off the counter so that Potter could hurriedly strip away his trousers. He'd unleashed a monster.

Draco sat back down on the counter and watched as Harry placed his hands on his thighs and slid them inward, grabbing at the sensitive parts of his legs so hard that Malfoy was sure they would bruise. Draco just spread his legs wider. 

The older man bent, then, bringing his face down to the _one_ part of Draco's body that currently needed attention above all else. He rubbed his cheek against him, the rough stubble forcing another gasp from Draco's mouth, then he stroked him slowly with his lips before finally taking him into his mouth with a deep, vibrating moan.

Draco grabbed a fistful of Harry's ever-messy hair and held him where he was. Malfoy's own mouth was _open_ but he couldn't utter a sound. He couldn't do anything but feel his cheeks flush as a result of the ministrations of Harry's _surprisingly_ skilled tongue. Nothing had ever felt this good.

More than the feeling of it, though, and more than the incredible _wet_ , sloppy noises that Harry was making, it was the _idea_ of the whole experience that was driving Draco very, very close to the brink. Harry Potter had him completely _disappeared_ down his throat. Harry Potter was holding his legs so wide apart that it hurt. Harry Potter. _Harry Potter_.

"Harry..." Draco moaned, every single letter of the man's name drawn out in desperation. He could feel the pressure building. "Harry _stop_ , I'm going--I'm going..."

But either Potter wasn't paying attention, or just didn't care to listen. Or, perhaps he was just being disobedient because _even_ now he couldn't bring himself to listen to Draco completely. He moaned again, sucking hard enough to pull Draco's skin as he drew his head back only a little. He wasn't going to stop. 

And he was looking up at Draco with those incredible green eyes. 

" _Harry!_ " Draco grasped Potter's shoulders as he came. His stomach muscles so tight, that he couldn't even _breath_. His entire body trembled with such force that he was almost sure he was going to faint, and he clung to Harry with his sweaty palms to keep himself from falling backwards and hitting his head on the overhead cabinets.

Harry released him, finally, and after licking him once he ran his tongue up Draco's stomach. 

Malfoy grabbed him. He didn't know where he found the strength in his weak, trembling arms, but he grabbed Harry's cheeks and pulled him up for a kiss, practically forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth because he was desperate to taste himself there.

Harry broke the kiss and pulled Draco from the counter, holding him roughly. He either didn't want, or expect Malfoy to be able to stand on his own and so he just turned him around, and bent him over. Draco went willingly.

He put his cheek against the cool surface and closed his eyes. It felt nice against the warmth of his face. He made a small noise as he felt Harry's hands run over his body, but he was not at _all_ expecting what Harry did next. 

Those hands of his.

Draco's breathing was only just beginning to slow when he felt the calming wet kisses on his back. But the kisses were moving _lower_ , and Harry's hands were gripping him. _Spreading_ him. 

"Fuck!" Draco spat out the obscenity and lifted his head from the counter as Harry's tongue his a place where it had no business being. But Malfoy's little jump of surprise seemed to only encourage Potter _more_ and he probed his circular motions _deeper_. "Harry!"

"Mm?" Harry purred, pulling away from him and kissing his back.

Malfoy couldn't _see_ what Potter was doing, but he could _hear_ it. The man was putting his own fingers in his mouth, licking them--sucking them, and then he was--

It was a sharp pain, mostly because Draco had been tense and not expecting it, but it was all right. Harry hadn't been gentle thus far, and Malfoy had already resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't likely going to be in the future. Draco searched the counter for something to hold onto, but there was nothing, so he just tried to brace himself against Harry's hand as best he could. 

He heard Harry undo his belt with his free hand even as he worked to open him up. 

"Give it." Draco said. "The belt, give it _here_."

Harry complied, tossing it to the counter as he freed himself from his jeans. 

Draco pulled the leather towards him, took the end, and put it in his mouth. He was only doing this to spare his bottom lip any more damage. 

Harry didn't ask him if he was ready, he just took Draco's actions as a cue and pulled his hand free to replace it with something much larger. 

Malfoy groaned against the leather, his eyes squeezing shut as Harry filled him. His leg muscles ached from the angle Potter had him at, but he didn't care.

There was one, maybe two seconds of repose, in which Draco--breathing heavy around the leather in his mouth--could adjust, and then Harry bucked forward with such force that Malfoy had to cry out, dropping the belt. 

He was Harry's, completely and utterly. He lifted his body from the counter and pushed back against his lover's hips, but he didn't have to. Potter was certainly equipped to do the work himself, and he grabbed the back of Draco's hair to hold him where he wanted him. 

"Harry!" Draco moaned, tilting his hips to take Harry's thrusts. "Fuck, _Harry_. I love you. I _love you_." 

But Potter was far too lost in the moment to respond, and he rocked Draco so hard into the counter top that Malfoy was almost certain he'd have permanent marks against the tops of his thighs. 

Harry moaned, long and loud, and he pulled back on Draco's hair so hard that Malfoy was practically standing. Potter kissed his shoulder; ran his teeth along his neck, and bit at his throat. He held their body's as close together as he could manage it and, with a final groan right next to Draco's ear, he came.

"I love _you_."

***

When it was all over, Draco got himself dressed and encouraged Harry to do the same, though Potter was much more reluctant to partake in such actions. After a number of kisses, Harry finally complied and the two sat back down at the kitchen table, where everything had started.

Very slowly, Draco picked up his wand and, sighing, he pointed it directly at Harry and, before Potter could do anything but look confused, he uttered a spell.

"Obliviate."


End file.
